A Most Disasterous Voicemail
by cedalodon
Summary: One voicemail, one kwami and one lovesick teenager. Madness ensues. (Its me. I'm back. Please don't kill me.)
1. Chapter 1

**A Most Disastrous Voicemail**

Alright.

You can do this Agreste.

Just... press that button, tell her how you feel and be done with it.

Easy.

"I can't do this Plagg." Adrien whined as he slummed down on his bed overdramatically. The floating black ball that he had been talking to sighed in annoyance. "Adrien, you're a model. If you can't tell the 'love of your life' how you feel about her, I seriously worry about the rest of your species."

Adrien groaned at his kwami as he rolled over on his back, his arms spread wide on his blanket, holding his phone in his right hand. "It's not that Plagg." The boy began. " It's just that...

But Plagg was done with the boys constant excuses, talking himself into and out of confessing his feelings to his crush. So in a moment of desperation the god of destruction let out a battle cry and charged at the device in Adrien's hand, effectively hitting the call button.

"Plagg!" Adrien cried out. "It's ringing! What do I do?!"

Plagg rolled his eyes. Why was his charge like this? "Just be yourself." He replied in a bored tone. That was what Adrien had told his friend, right? Surely that would work for him too. Plagg was 'helping' Adrien for two reasons. One, Adrien's constant lovesick talk made him sick. Two, this looked like it could turn out to be quite hilarious.

He did not want to help Adrien. Not in the slightest. Well... maybe a little.

Anyway, back to his panicking chosen, who had decided it was a good idea to pace up and down the whole length of his room.

_Hey, this is Marinette's voicemail. Leave a messa_ge after the beeep_. beeep!_

"So cute." Adrien sighed with the most lovesick expression on his face. Quickly composing himself he to started speak. Or rather attempt to as the words that left his mouth could only be described as hysterical stutters and babbles.

Plagg was already doubled over, mid air, laughing at the boy.

With a finishing shout of "callmeseeyoulaterbye!" Adrien threw his phone as far away as possible, barely registering where it landed as his entire body collapsed on the sofa from embarrassment.

Plagg landed on the sofa, not far from his charge, still cackling like a mad man. "That was - so - hilarious." He wheezed out between deep breaths.

Adrien's head turned to glare at his kwami. "Well? What should I have said?" He asked with no real bite in his voice, before he continued in what must have been his best flirting voice. "Hey Marinette, its me, Adrien, from class. Oh and I'm Chat Noir, I accidentally found out you are Ladybug by accident and now I can't even get a single word out in front of you, which is why I'm saying all this over this stupid phone. Pretty hilarious, right?"

Silence reigned the room as Adrien stared Plagg in the eye and the kwami stared back, barely keeping in his laughter.

_If you would like to save the message, press one. If you would like to delete the message, press two._

Adrien stared at the phone in shock, only one thought flying through his head.

Delete The Message.

Plagg stared at the phone, a mischievous smile tugging at his lips as only one thought flew through his mind.

Send The Message.

Simultaneously, at the same time, the two launched towards the phone. Both reaching it at the same time.

_Message saved._

"Nooooo!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Plagg's laughter died at the sight of determination on Adrien's face. He had expected horror, dismay or panic even. But determination?

"Kid. What are you thinking?" His voice shook slightly.

"Marinette cannot be allowed to hear that message." Adrien replied, an unfamiliar spark in his eyes. "Plagg! Claws out!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A Most Disastrous Voicemail**

"Okay Alya, your turn now. Truth or dare?" Alix mischievous voice sounded through the living room. It had been so long since Marinette had had a sleepover with the girls.

What, with all the stress from school, pressure from superheroing and work put into every single outfit she made for her friends sometimes Marinette had to remind herself that she was, after all, only a teenage girl and having all her (girl) friends over for a sleepover was long overdue.

So sitting on one sofa were sitting Mylenne and Alix, cuddling together on the other sofa were Juleka and Rose whilst Marinette and Alya were comfortable spread out on a mountain of pillows and blankets.

Marinette glanced up at the stairs to her room. She could have sworn she had heard something. Probably just Tikki... right?

Her train of thought was discarded however, as her best friend spoke up again. "Dare." Alya proclaimed confidently. "You should know that by now."

"Alright." Alix grinned in glee, drawing out the word for a second. "I dare you to-

Snap!

This time they had all heard it. A loud, hard-to-miss, sound of wood hitting wood. It made them wish that Marinette's parents were not out of town right now.

"Did you hear that?" Mylenne whispered timidly. "What was that?"

"I don't know. Let's find out." Alya suggested.

"No" Rose threw in." What if they hurt us?"

Without thinking twice Marinette stood up. If there was someone in her room, thinking they could just steal her stuff, than they had another thing coming. Grabing one of her dad's old baseball bats she made her way up the stairs to her room.

No one would steal anything from her again. Especially her designs.

* * *

Adrien Agreste could be described with one single word.

Panicking.

And that was not very often the case.

However, right here, right now panicking seemed like a good idea. Because what else could he do?

His luck (haha) only stretched so far. He was fortunate enough that Marinette had friends over, fortunate that she left her skylight unlocked (although they would need to have a talk about that later, imagine if some creep would sneak in here in the middle of the night and look around her room) but alas he was not the sneakiest cat in the alley. Quite the opposite in fact.

So he was not surprised at all when one of the floorboards he stepped on gave out a loud creaking noise. Well done Agreste. Adrien's panicked gaze locked on the trapdoor almost expecting a giant of a man to rush in and skin him alive.

To his utter relieve the chatter in the room below stayed as calm and worriless as ever.

Phew

"Now, where is that phone?" He whispered to himself.

Had he not had his night vision he probably would not have been able to find the phone so quick. However, since he did have his night vision it was easy to locate the device to her desk, sitting in an innocently looking pink with white polka dotted box.

Maybe if Adrien had stopped for a minute and wondered why the box looked so familiar then he would not be in this mess. Maybe if he had remembered how much Marinette made sure her secrets were safe then he would have been more careful.

But he didn't, instead opting to grab her mobile and- SNAP!

Adrien stared down in shock at the box shut tightly around his right hand. His gaze went to the trapdoor, noting with steadily rising horror that the voices have gone quiet.

So yeah. Panicking seemed like a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Most Disasterous Voicemail**

"Who are you?"

It's okay, she hasn't seen your face yet. Run for it.

Planning to do just that Chat Noir quickly made his way back to the stairs before any of them recognised him, however, he did not come very far before the light turned on.

"Ouch!" That hurt. He still had his nigh vision on so when the room was suddenly flooded by light, that light was amplified by a tenfold. Whilst the sudden brightness of did not hurt his eyes being temporarily blinded, missing a step and falling down the stairs, did.

Emitting a loud groan, he stared up at the ceiling, trying unsuccessfully to blink away the stars before his eyes. "Princess, that hurt."

"Chat Noir?" That was not Marinette's voice speaking, that was definitely not Marinette.

Oh No!

Alya.

Sitting up as his vision cleared, Chat took in his surroundings and oh boy was he in trouble.

Because right now Chat Noir, hero of Paris, was caught with his hand in the cookie jar, or rather diary box, by a group of girls. And he was not caught by just anyone, Oh No, he was caught by Ladybug and the Ladyblogger. Just his luck.

"Good evening princess." He greeted with a smile that he hoped was charming. "Fancy seeing you here."

Marinette looked down at him with a deadpan, no-nonsense expression on her face. "In my room? At 11pm? I'm more surprised to see you here."

"Well yeah," he started as he stood, slowly taking step after step away from the group of girls. Their expressions varying from curiosity to fury. "I can explain."

"Oh I'd love to hear this," Alya exclaimed " exclusive interview with Chat Noir. First question. Chat, why are you trying too read Marinette's diary?"

His days were numbered. He just knew it.

"I-I wanted to visit Mari wh-when I stumbled over this box and-"

"Cut the crap!" Mylene interrupted, causing shocked glances from everyone. "Why did you try to steal Marinette's diary?"

Lost on what to say Chat try to buy some time by holding his hand in front of him. "Unlock it first." With a last glare Marinette turned around digging for the key. Once the box was opened Chat quickly stuck his hand behind his back, still holding the phone tight in his hand.

"So," Marinette spoke up. "why are you in my room, what do you-bla bla bla bla..."

Chat did not listen anymore. Because right then he saw a way out.

A mirror. A single mirror placed right so that he could see the phone behind his back, making it possible for him to delete the voicemail. Salvation.

(For the sake of the story, lets imagine Marinette's phone was not password protected. Okay? Thanks.)

Activated phone? Check.

Opened messenger? Check.

Deleted voicemail? Che-

_PLAYING MESSAGE._

Oh no. Oh on nonononononononono NOOOOOOOO!

The girls stopped talking. The room was quiet. Almost quiet.

**_So cute_**

**_Err- hey Marinette._ _This is Adrien... you know? From class?_**

**_I called to ask if- I mean- would you mind if- we met?_**

**_callmeseeyoulaterbye!_**

Chat slowly opened one of his eyes he had squeezed shut when the message started playing.

The girls appeared to be in different states of flabbergast. Nobody ever heard Adrien talk like that.

However, before anyone could say a word the message continued. Starting of with the laughter of what sounded like a maniac (Plagg).

**_Well? What should I have said?_**

**_Hey Marinette, its me, Adrien, from class. Oh and I'm Chat Noir, I accidentally found out you are Ladybug by accident and now I can't even get a single word out in front of you, which is why I'm saying all this over this stupid phone. Pretty hilarious, right?_**

If the silence before was uncomfortable, this one was all but suffocating.

All girls looked at Chat- no Adrien's face in utter shock.

Until Marinette pointed a shacking finger at Chat Noir.

"You, are a dead cat!"

* * *

AAAAAAAAND that's it. Done.

This was fun to write. I hope it was fun to read as well.

If you liked it, leave a fav or a review. Reviews are always welcome. Please review.

-Cedalodon


End file.
